Aftermath
by Charlotte Alderlove
Summary: The Witch, looking for friendly company goes to the mansion of Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Frank recognizes the task may be bigger than expected when the townsfolk need help and Rapunzel needs to be brought to life. Less funny than my other fanfics. (Set in a world where Frank and Brad are married with two kids, Melody and Darcy.)


"Oh Frank thank you for inviting me." The Witch said, entering Frank's foyer like a famous Broadway actress and looking like one too.  
Frank smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Witch. You and I are like sisters."  
"Ah! Yes! Which is why I need to vent." She explained.  
Frank sat down beside her on the couch with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. The Witch smiled. "Ah you know me so well."  
"Tell me what's the matter while the antioxidants soak up your problems." Frank said.  
"Well, for one I got hot."  
"How is that a problem?"  
"Well, I lost my powers."  
"But you don't have to threaten to put a spell on someone to get them to make out with you." Frank explained.  
"True. But no one in my kingdom even loves this! All they want someone is who is nice!" The Witch pouted.  
Frank asked "How is Rapunzel?" The Witch sat down her glass of wine and bawled into Frank. He held her. "What happened to her?" He asked. She kept bawling. She tried to talk, but the crying interrupted it. She sniffled. She made incoherent noises. "Are these happy tears?" Frank asked. She shook her head fiercely.  
"She didn't listen!"  
"What happened?"  
"THAT STUPID GIANT!" She wailed into Frank's corset.  
"I think I know what happened. The ancestors of the guy who stole your beans got your beans. They planted one and they went up to the world, and angered an ogre and then it released on your kingdom. Rapunzel not knowing what to do, ran right into its clutches and she..." Frank couldn't finish the sentence.  
"IT WAS A GIANT!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh my god. I am sorry I even brought it up. I could never imagine my life with Darcy or Melody being..."  
"DEAD!"  
"I know, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He asked.  
"Only if you an unflatten my daughter and bring her back to life." She said.  
Brad passed through. He mouthed "What is going on?"  
"Rapunzel." He mouthed and made a squishing motion with his shoe.  
"Do you need me to help comforting?" Brad mouthed.  
Frank shook his head. He thought "I made life from scratch. Maybe I could help her."  
Brad read his wife's thoughts. "NO!" He mouthed, knowing that meant "road trip" and "Frank seriously you need to pick one outfit" and "for god's sake we are leaving for three days how does that constitute a whole trunk" and then probably an argument and "Brad I can't possibly leave her alone! She is in mourning!" and enough crazy stuff.  
Frank gave him the deathly stare. Brad sighed.  
The Witch heard it. "Oh hi Brad." She said, still leaning on Frank.  
Frank asked "What if I could? I made Rocky."  
"Rapunzel is smarter than him." The Witch noted.  
"Do you want her to be living or smart?" He asked.  
The Witch balanced the pros and cons in her head. "Living." She said.  
Frank smiled. "Then we can go get her and bring her back here, so I can make her look like your daughter again, and then I can bring her to life." He explained.  
The Witch hugged him. "I love you, Frank."  
"I love you too." Frank said. "Since it is just picking up, we can go with what we have."  
Brad wiped an imaginary sweat. Frank got his purse. Brad got his "totally not a purse" satchel.  
She guided them to the kingdom. Since it is technically a fairytale, it was momentary.  
The Witch looked around. "Oh yeah, that Giant went nuts."  
Cinderella looked at The Witch. "We thought you died!"  
"I. Vanished. Not died. To Denton, Ohio." The Witch explained.  
"Where is this Ohio?"  
"Beyond the woods. There is a time warp there and if you go through the right way you can find Denton. Different ways go different places."  
"Really? That is really interesting. Since there are so few people left, we have to stay, but that is helpful." Cinderella said. "Does anyone know how to make houses in Denton? We need one to fit four people. Two bedrooms would be enough."  
"I knew that baker wasn't suited for his wife." The Witch said.  
Cinderella shook her head. "He still misses her and loves her. I am just filling the void a bit." She explained. "Now, Jack and Red... They are definitely together."  
"Well you have more than I do, sweetheart." The Witch said.  
"We've left everyone as how they died." Cinderella explained. "Oh and do us a favor and kill your probable son in law. He has just been making out with Snow White in the woods. He doesn't even really talk to her. It is totally sexist."  
"I just need my Rapunzel to be brought back to life."  
"Well her corpse will be easy to identify with all that hair." Brad mentioned.  
"Brad! Don't call Rapunzel the c word."  
"I didn't say the c word! The only c word I said was corpse!"  
"That is the one I am telling you not to use." Frank said.  
"The c word is not corpse it is..." Brad started.  
"Would you two stop calling my daughter a corpse?!" The witch exclaimed.  
Cinderella said "I can guide you there, we moved the... Squished to a field. We called it 'Victims of the 1988 Giant Attack'. They weren't buried because the Baker holds out hope, even though I sleep with him every night."  
"Oh stop rubbing your good fortune in my face." The Witch said.  
Cinderella sighed. "It is horrible, Witch. Just believe me." She explained. They were guided to the place with all the scraped up people.  
The Witch ran straight to Rapunzel. She cried on Frank.  
Frank said "oh this one won't be easy."  
"But you can still do it right?" The Witch asked.  
Frank explained "It will take at least a year to get all 206 bones fixed. Thankfully after Melody, I am the king of comminuted fractures. Thankfully most of the skin stayed together."  
"We salvaged as much as we could." Cinderella explained.  
"Some artificial or already dead materials may need to be used." Frank pointed out.  
"Will you?" She asked. Frank nodded.  
"So are we going to take her back to my lab?"  
Cinderella looked perplexed. "For someone who started this mess you sure are ready to leave."  
"I didn't misuse the beans! It was that stupid boy with the cow!" The Witch exclaimed.  
Cinderella rolled her eyes. Brad offered "I could always help rebuild buildings, while Frank rebuilds people."  
"Was his kingdom so deprived of females that he had to dress as one?"  
"It is his choice."  
"Ah. So you are friends?" Cinderella asked, half flirting with him. She didn't really want the baker and heard if you flirted with the right prince, anything could happen in the woods.  
"We are married." Brad showed her the ring. "I appear more married in my universe."  
Cinderella sighed. "I am so lonely."  
"Do you want me to help rebuild still?" Brad asked.  
"Sure whatever. " Cinderella said, halfheartedly.  
Frank asked "Are there any cemeteries?"  
The Witch nodded. "I live next door to here. Brad my house has priority since you are living there."  
Brad nodded. He saw it slightly deformed. The garden was more of the problem and he had a black thumb so he couldn't help with that. He easily fixed it in a couple of hours. In this time, Frank returned to Denton to get Brad's old pickup truck full of as much of his lab as he could carry.  
It took twenty years fairytale time (maybe a day our time) to repair Rapunzel. Frank and Brad slept in the same room, but never the same bed. In twenty years they had never once been left alone when they weren't too tired to want to kill themselves. The witch also kept Frank busy as a shoulder to cry on. Brad was stuck with girls who didn't understand being married was an unbreakable vow for him and that he had no interest in females whatsoever. This all led up to one night.  
Everyone gathered together in the lab Frank had built in The Witch's house. "Twenty years of research and work have led to this moment!" He yelled triumphantly. "Rapunzel shall be brought back to life!" He threw open the switches on the sonic oscillator, stepped up the reactor power input three more points and since she didn't need colors, he pulled a lever.  
Rapunzel stood up and blinked her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked.  
"Wow! She's already better than Rocky!" The Witch exclaimed, running to hold her.  
She backed away and shook her head. "No! You kept me locked in a tower for at least fourteen years! You wouldn't let me experience the world! You kept me from my love!" She exclaimed wildly.  
The Witch sighed. "Frank, I thought you would get those memories out."  
"That would mean messing with the frontal lobes and hippocampus and that is a delicate balance." Frank explained.  
Rapunzel asked "Where is my prince?"  
"He married Snow White." Cinderella said. "I already nabbed the Baker."  
"My prince is gone? What about the twins?" Rapunzel asked.  
"They died when you did, and they are too much cartilage to worry about in infants." Frank explained.  
"No, it is perfectly fine, Frank. I didn't want to be in charge of two beautiful children when I am single. I want my prince." She explained. He happened to be walking by.  
His eyes got huge. He ran to her and held her. "Rapunzel! My dearest sweetest Rapunzel! Ugh! I missed you so much! I thought I wanted to stray, but you will always be mine."  
"Why couldn't mine be like this?" Cinderella asked.  
Hers came back and said "You never died. You also never put out."  
Cinderella hit him across the face so hard there was a red welt. "Oops, sorry. There was a fly next to your ungrateful head." She explained as he flipped her off and returned to Sleeping Beauty.  
Rapunzel smiled. "The twins are gone. So we can be a real couple." She explained. "You just have to divorce Snow."  
"Dump. We have been living together. Plus she has like seven dwarfs that are all protective of her. You just have your mom who blinded me, but mothers-in-law are typically hell." He explained. Rapunzel nodded.  
"Especially when they impregnate their daughters before marriage." Rapunzel added.  
The Witch fake laughed. "Very funny. Princey are you going to date my Rapunzel again?"  
"I was hoping, in case you die again..." He got on a knee.  
"Oh fuck it all. So long as you stay out of my rampion and my beans your marriage is blessed." The Witch said.  
Rapunzel yelled "YES!"  
They hugged.  
"What happens if I politely ask for some rampion?" The Prince asked.  
"You shall receive. Just come with collateral." She explained.  
He nodded.  
Rapunzel smiled and hugged her mother.  
"This is what I worked for tirelessly." Frank said. Brad moved his hand to Frank's bum  
"This is what I worked for." He said.  
Frank hit his arm lightly. "We haven't talked for twenty years!"  
"That isn't my fault! Everyone wanted me to be away from you and once I pushed them away you were busy with other things." Brad said.  
Frank sighed. "I am sorry, Brad. I just... Ugh."  
"We can start again if you want." Brad said.  
Frank sighed. The Witch hugged him. "You are free to go now."  
They went through the time warp. It was just the next day. Brad asked "Why do the memories stay?" Brad asked.  
Frank shrugged. "I really have no idea how Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund did it."  
"Well they stuck together in Narnia."  
"She just wanted me to do this alone, or you would have been my muscle."  
"Can I be your muscle again?"  
"My smart muscle."  
"Yes, I just missed you so much." Brad said.  
"How the fuck did you have time to miss me?" Frank asked. "I just want to sleep on a real mattress."  
Brad asked "Is it ok if I go with you?"  
"Of course. I am not unpacking the lab so... We are stuck in the same bed." Frank said.  
Brad sighed. "To think you were the one luring me in when we met."  
Frank said "Brad, just relax." He laid down with Brad.  
Frank automatically snuggled in with Brad. "Maybe we didn't interact for twenty of their years, but that didn't stop the twenty of our years before." Brad summed up.  
Frank smiled. "I am glad to be back."  
"Me too." Brad said.


End file.
